Broke Up Brownies
by papricoo
Summary: Ketika 'teman brownies'-nya berpaling dan pergi, Sakura merasakan penawar yang lain... / just slight romance for both this chap./lil friendship/SH/SS


_Disclaimer : Naruto beserta segala isinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya saya..._

**BROKE UP BROWNIES**

Such of irritated fict. Alur kecepetan, OOC parah, plot ga jelas, maksa, flat, ga interaktif, dan masih diikuti kekurangan lainnya.

.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura sudah bersahabat semenjak duduk di bangku SD. Entah itu takdir atau apa, sekolah mereka selalu sama. Walaupun harafiahnya sahabatan bertiga, Sasuke dan Sakura punya 'sekat' tersendiri. Sejenis hubungan yang tidak akan pernah Naruto pahami. Persahabatan mereka langgeng sampai mereka SMA. Tapi mulai semester 3 alias semester pertama kelas 2, Naruto dapat biaya siswa masuk ke asrama player nasional di Ibukota. Dia memang berbakat di bidang sepakbola. Jelas, mereka bertiga tidak bisa sama-sama lagi.

Jadilah, hubungan Sasuke semakin dalam dengan Sakura. Cewek bersurai dengan pigmen tak biasa itu tergolong cewek unik. Dia punya kebiasaan memabawa-bawa brownies hampir kemanapun, termasuk ke sekolah. Dua loyang pun bisa ludes, terlebih pas lagi badmood. Sasuke tak pernah absen menemani sahabat ceweknya itu melahap brownies di salah satu bilik baca perpus yang jarang dipakai murid-murid lain.

Ada satu catatan Sakura soal Sasuke; Benci manis. Tapi Sakura selalu saja memaksa cowok itu ikutan makan, barang secuil. Jelas saja tak pernah berhasil. Meskipun Sasuke orangnya irit bicara, Sakura tetap merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke terus berjalan mulus, sampai suatu ketika Mr. Tsu membagikan kelompok kimia untuk jangka waktu setahun kedepan. Sasuke mendapat pasangan cewek, namanya Hinata. Sementara Sakura berpasangan dengan Shino, cowok aneh, misterius dan punya muka-muka _Jack The Reaper_ gitu. Serem!

Pasca pengelompokan, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke masih normal. Tapi lama-kelamaan secara tidak sadar, Sasuke jauh dari Sakura.

_Well_, Sakura tahu kalau dari dulu Sasuke punya obsesi tersendiri dengan mata pelajaran satu itu semenjak ibunya meninggal akibat kanker yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Tapi sekarang Sasuke seolah mencampakkannya. Dia lebih sering berdiskusi di perpustakaan dengan Hinata, cewek jenius yang cukup tahu banyak tentang obat-obatan.

Sakura masih sabar meski harus menunggu Sasuke sampai sore lantaran keasyikan ngobrol dengan Hinata di perpus. Masih ekstra sabar juga saat Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya makan brownies di bilik favorit mereka tiap istirahat, dan hanya bisa memandangi keakraban Sasuke dengan Hinata dari jauh. Itu pun selalu berujung pindahnya Sakura ke atap sekolah karena tidak tahan.

Tapi suatu ketika, kesabaran Sakura sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi waktu Sasuke bilang, "Sakura, mulai sekarang kau tak perlu menungguku lagi. Nanti kau capek."

Dan bagian nyeseknya adalah... "Dan mungkin aku tidak selalu ada untukmu. Aku... sedang menghayati sesuatu."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menanggapi, "Oh... o-oke. Aku tau kok. Ambisi terbesarmu adalah menciptakan obat-obat hebat untuk menyembuhkan orang banyak, kan? Itu niat yang mulia Sasuke. Dan menemaniku makan brownies itu tak cukup penting dibanding cita-citamu.." katanya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Ehm, sooo sebagai sahabat baikmu, aku harus mendukungmu. _Fighting_!" lanjutnya dengan nada riang.

Tapi muka Sasuke makin terlihat datar. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang dimaksudnya... dirinya sedang menghayati sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan selama ini. Rasa nyaman dengan lawan jenis. Rasa nyaman yang bahkan... lebih dari rasa nyamannya tiap dekat Sakura.

Sasuke selalu melakukan sesuatunya bukan tanpa alasan kuat. Tak mau lama-lama memberitahu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seraya memegang bahu Sakura dan mengatakan, "Kau jaga hatimu baik-baik."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan tak mengira jika itulah sore terakhir dimana Sasuke dekat dengannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kenyataan makin terlihat menyakitkan. Sasuke dan Hinata semakin menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Dan Sasuke—cowok itu tak menengok Sakura sedikit pun—apalagi menyapa. Parahnya, mulai banyak yang menyangka kalau mereka berdua pacaran! Sakura makin sakit.

Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan semuanya. Ya, SEMUANYA. Meskipun sejujurnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pun, pada akhirnya hanya bibirnya yang sobek berdarah karena terus ditekannya. Namun lebih penting dari itu, dia bersyukur karena selalu berhasil menumpahkan air mata saat tak ada seorang pun yang tau.

Tapi itu menurutnya, karena kenyataannya ada seseorang yang selalu melihatnya menangis. Entah itu di belakang perpus, taman sekolah yang sepi, di dekat toilet siswa, bahkan waktu di _Mall_—itu sewaktu mata _emerald_nya tidak sengaja menangkap raven dan indigo bersama. Dan orang itu selalu memotret Sakura tiap menangis.

* * *

Waktu mulai merangkak cepat, Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan sakit hatinya dan memutuskan tidak menghubungi Sasuke duluan. Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

Masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman; harus menuliskan 'aku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja disini' tiap kali membalas email Naruto. Sakura memang berkeras untuk menyimpan sendiri masalahnya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pernah sekali Sasuke mengiriminya sms yang berisi tak lebih dari lima huruf.

_**Hw u do?**_

Alih-alih membalas pesan itu, Sakura hanya bisa menangis semalaman. Sasuke sudah terlanjur menyakitinya. Akan lebih baik jika menghilang selamanya, tanpa jejak setitik pun. Bukannya tiba-tiba mengontak seperti ini.

Bagi Sakura, itu... _jahat sekali_.

* * *

Akhir pekan, Sakura berkunjung ke Museum dan berharap mampu melupakan rasa sakitnya barang sejenak. Disana dia melihat seorang fotografer yang sedang sibuk mengarahkan fokus lensanya ke obyek-obyek purbakala yang ada. Siluet orang itu khas, aneh, dan _well_... sedikit nyentrik membuat Sakura langsung teringat partner kimianya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shino Aburame?

Sakura memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat.

"Shino?"

Tangan Sakura mengambang di atas bahu lelaki jangkung itu. Dia keburu menoleh.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman singkat plus gendikan dagu samar yang di dapat Sakura. Khas seorang Shino.

"Kamu... sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik tangannya kikuk.

"Memotret." Cowok itu lagi-lagi membalas singkat tanpa meninggalkan kegiatannya mencari _angle_ yang pas.

Sakura hanya bisa diam. Inilah yang dibencinya—berbicara dengan orang _introvert_ dan membuatnya tak berkutik. _Stuck_.

Sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada... _err_...—lupakan.

Dua menit kedepannya, Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah lambat Shino yang diam di depan fosil satu sebelum pindah ke fosil yang lain. Dia benar-benar seperti orang tolol berdiri membuntuti Shino. Sakura nyaris meninggalkannya begitu saja gara-gara dicuekin mentah-mentah kalau saja cowok itu tidak tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya dan bilang, "_Lunch_?"

Sakura diam sesaat.

"Hm...oke."

Keadaan masih tetap statis dan membuat Sakura tak nyaman. Entahlah, jika menghadapi Sasuke, rasanya tidak sekelu ini. Apa karena dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke?

_Arrrgghh! Orang itu lagi orang itu lagi!_

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke benda lain, dan emeraldnya jatuh ke DSLR yang sedang di otak-atik Shino. Sakura berinisiatif untuk meminjamnya dan cowok itu memberikannya dengan ringan.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Lumayanlah, bisa intip benda apa saja yang bikin seorang cowok sedingin ini tertarik mengabadikannya.

Namun hati Sakura mencelos saat menemukan potret dirinya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak di entry terdahulu. Dan parahnya, semuanya diambil saat dia lagi nangis!

Sebelum Sakura melayangkan protes, suara dingin itu keburu menyeruak, "Aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka jadi _stalker_. Dan jangan pikir kau makhluk transparan yang gampang sembunyi."

Sakura malah bengong. "Hah?"

"Kau boleh berpikir kau akan aman saat sekelilingmu sepi. Tapi yang namanya takdir tidak bisa diprediksi. Aku melihatmu, dan aku kebetulan tertarik dengan obyek yang aku lihat." Tandas Shino sambil mendahului Sakura masuk cafe.

Tik tok.

Sakura kembali merasa tolol, harus mencerna kata-kata Shino dengan begitu lolanya.

Cewek itu buru-buru menyusul si cowok_ reaper-face_ dan bilang, "Oke-oke. _Got it_. Jadi maksudmu, kau memotretku karena takdir, huh?"

"_Just reason_." Balas Shino enteng sambil menggoyangkan kedua bahunya.

_Ck! Sialan.._ batin Sakura kesal, tapi anehnya sebagian besar dirinya ingin tersenyum.

...

"Takdir, ya?"

* * *

_Following day just an ordinary_. Keesokan harinya, Sakura dan Shino kembali seperti semula, seolah makan bareng di cafe itu tak pernah terjadi. Sakura kembali ke dunianya, begitupun dengan Shino yang masih setia memacari DSLR-nya. Sasuke juga—masih sibuk dengan Hinata.

Tapi ternyata, diam-diam cowok itu mengawasi Sakura dari jauh. Sasuke sedikit kecewa saat menyadari Sakura tak pernah muncul di perpustakaan. Email Naruto yang bejibun dan tidak satu pun dibalasnya sudah jadi beban tersendiri. Pasalnya, Sasuke tak ingin menulis sesuatu yang akan mengecewakan Naruto. Terlebih jika harus menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sakura setelah sengaja menjauhi cewek itu.

Sasuke rupanya sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Dia tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka. Maka dari itu Sasuke berusaha membuat sahabat perempuannya itu benci kepadanya. Sasuke tak mau memberikan sepeser pun harapan yang nantinya dianggap lebih. Karena hatinya selalu berpihak pada Hinata. Dan baginya, tindakan pencegahan terdengar lebih baik.

Dan sekarang, baguslah jika Sakura membencinya sesuai rencana. Lebih baik Sakura membencinya karena dia jahat, daripada membencinya nanti karena sikap normalnya yang bisa saja seolah memberi harapan.

Sasuke menyayangi Sakura. Itu tak akan pernah berubah. Dan Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Itu juga tak akan berubah...

Hinata, sosok lembut nan anggun. Jenius dan baik hati. Tentu dia tahu segalanya soal Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan sejujurnya, semakin hari makin bertumpuk rasa bersalahnya kepada Sakura. Rasa bersalah karena dirinya seolah merebut hal terpenting di hidup cewek itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang memintanya menjalani ini.

Lagipula... Hinata juga tak bisa memungkiri perasaannya yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja. Rasa bersalah itu terus membayanginya. Dia benci dirinya yang egois seperti sekarang.

Hinata bukan tak pernah berusaha untuk keluar dari ketidaknyamanannya. Berkali-kali gadis ini mengisyaratkan keberatannya dengan cara pemuda itu.

"Apa tidak ada cara selain ini?"

Sasuke pasti akan menjawab "Ya." dengan nada yang seolah tak mau dibantah. Tapi siang itu, selepas mereka keluar dari _bookstrore_, Hinata mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Sasuke juga menjawab "Ya." dengan gaya yang juga sama. Tapi tanpa cowok ini duga, kali itu Hinata jauh lebih berani.

"Sasuke, cukup! Aku mencintaimu tapi—" Cewek berambut indigo sebahu itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn? Tapi apa Hinata?" balas Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

Hinata menghela napas meredam perasaan. "Cukup kau menyiksa Sakura. Aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Kau tahu? Tiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Sakura, Sasuke..."

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-ka—"

"Tapi aku juga perempuan! Aku jauh lebih bisa memahami perasaannya. Dia terluka—sangat sangat terluka. Dan kau... kau malah pura-pura buta. Kau tiba-tiba meninggalkannya untuk alasan yang belum pasti. Takut memberinya harapan? K-k-kurasa itu hanya omong kosongmu. Demi Tuhan, kau sahabatnya, Sasuke!" Hinata nyaris menjerit.

"Ini jalan yang aku pilih, Hinata. Kau tak berhak menghakimiku."

PLAAAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan tiba-tiba dilayangkan Hinata ke pipi Sasuke. Cowok itu terkejut.

Bahkan, setelah melakukannya pun, Hinata menatap cowok dihadapannya kian tajam.

"Aku me-mencintaimu. T-tapi tidak dengan cara s-seegois ini."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hinata pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, sehingga Sasuke tak tahu jika air mata telah membanjiri sepasang _amethyst _itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Sakura sedang sibuk memanjakan tanaman kesayangannya yang di tanam rapi di halaman depan. Pesan Naruto yang didapatnya semalam benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Cowok itu mulai curiga soal 'ada-apa-apa' antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Naruto juga bilang kalau Sasuke tak pernah membalas emailnya.

Dan kau tahu bagian terburuknya? Untuk membuktikan kalau selama ini Sakura tidak berbohong, Naruto meminta cewek itu mengirimkan foto berduanya dengan Sasuke.

_Mampus! _Sakura meringis.

Maka dari itu, Sakura bingung banget mau bagaimana. Dan untuk menetralisirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk melampiaskannya dengan berkebun.

Tapi saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya merapikan bunga pot sambil mengerang frustasi tak jelas, cewek itu dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba.

"Shino! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini!? t-tadi kau lewat mana? Kok bisa masuk kesini sih?"

Shino malah tidak menggubris cerocosan Sakura. Dan dengan seenaknya, cowok itu malah asyik mengangkat kamera seolah tak menganggap ada orang yang berbicara.

Sakura yang naik pitam balik badan ingin mengambil selang. Tapi Shino keburu bilang, "Aku tidak sengaja lewat. Taman kamu bagus. Pintu depan tidak dikunci. _Fixed_. Nggak usah pakai semprot." Kata cowok itu datar seperti biasa.

Sakura? Melongo tak habis pikir, tapi langsung mengomel lagi, berjalan cepat ke arah Shino.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke rumah o—"

Sakura mendadak berhenti.

Shino menoleh ke Sakura dan menyadari jika cewek itu melihat tepat ke fokus lensanya. "Hn?"

"I-itu... Unicorn?" tanya Sakura dengan nada 180 derajat beda. Sakura ikut jongkok di sebelah Shino, mendadak senyum kecil tercipta di lengkung bibirnya. Pasalnya, dia tiba-tiba teringat saat jaman SD-nya dulu. Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir berburu kumbang. Dan terlebih, jenis kumbang bertanduk sama seperti kuda terbang itu sangat jarang di temui.

Sementara Shino nyaris menyernyitkan alisnya melihat perubahan ekspresi ekstrem dari Sakura.

"Kalau marah itu jangan tanggung. Lanjutkan dulu marahnya."

Doeengg!

Suara datar nan suram milik Shino membuat nostalgia Sakura buyar dan membuat cewek itu ingin menonjok muka _reaper_ cowok yang ada di dekatnya.

_Cowok nggak punya sopan-santun! Sudah masuk rumah orang sembarangan, kurang ajar pula!_

Sakura benar-benar jengkel dan tak mau makin makan hati. Cewek itu memilih meninggalkan Shino dan masuk ke rumah. Moodnya benar-benar hancur sekarang!

Tapi belum ada dua langkah, kaki Sakura tersirimpet selang dan nyaris saja jatuh dengan memalukan jika saja refleks Shino lamban. Posisi penangkapan yang romantis karena mirip bridal.

Sakura, entah dia terpana atau terkejut. Tanpa sadar dia menatap wajah pucat itu agak lama. Sakura sadar dari dunia khayal setelah bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar. Buru-buru dia melepaskan pelukan Shino.

"E-eehh?!"

Shino hanya tersenyum tipis. Tipiiss sekali. "Harusnya tipikal orang sepertimu menyebutnya kumbang pelangi."

Sakura hanya diam dan menatap Shino. Cowok itu menunduk untuk memotret kumbang bertanduk aneh yang hinggap di gerombolan _brown cosmos_ itu sekali lagi. Lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan.

Sakura masih bengong.

"_By the way_, _Thanks_ ya aku boleh mampir."

Dan setelah Shino pergi dari depan rumahnya, Sakura baru sadar dari konsletnya.

Okay, tadi itu Shino Aburame.

Belum sepuluh menit saja dia sudah bisa:

Membuat Sakura tampak konyol.

Membuat Sakura boros emosi.

Membuat Sakura membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. (_Demi apa tadi aku membayangkan mukanya tanpa kacamata? No Waaayy!_)

Mendapatkan foto Sakura dengan ekspresi terpana.

_At least_... bikin kepo.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum.

_Kurang ajar. Siapa bilang boleh mampir? _

Lagi-lagi, rasa jengkel bercampur senang. Tapi satu hal pasti, gara-gara kehadiran singkat Shino 'yang tidak biasa' itu, _mood_ Sakura jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, tanpa diingatkan juga si author udah tau kalo ini ga banget. pengen nulis tapi males ngembangin plotnya ._.V yaudah, jadinya kaya gini.

Apa ini masih pantes dilanjut? =_=a


End file.
